You're Mine! (Sequel of Truth or Dare Kiss)
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Enam belas detik kemudian aku menyisakan jarak sekitar empat koma dua centimeter dengan bibirnya sembari berbisik,"Bagaimana jika kau membayar perbuatanmu dengan menjadi salah satu dari orang yang telah ku kotori bibirnya? jadilah pacarku." Dan tak ada kesempatan bernafas untuk Barbie di hadapanku ini. Huang Zi Tao and Oh Sehun. HunTao.


Aku terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa belahan cherry itu telah menjauh dari wajahku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dengan pose menggigit bibir gugupnya,ia membungkuk seolah meminta maaf padaku. Dan memang. Dia meminta maaf padaku. Oh! Apa aku harus merekam adengan ini lalu menyebarkannya di internet?. Dia. Huang Zi Tao. Putri pengusaha sukses dari J&G Group. Baru saja menciumku dengan di saksikan oleh lebih dari dua puluh dua pasang mata. Dan sekarang! Tengah membungkuk sopan padaku. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada ini?

**.**

**Story By :**

**©XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**Fall to me,Please**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parent. But, the story is mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. Genderswitch for Zitao. Typo(s) inside. Kissing scene inside.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Aku memangkat wajahku. Menatap Zitao yang masih bergumam minta maaf padaku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku,Sehun-ssi.."

Aku tersenyum setan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan dua tangan di saku celana seragam sekolah kami. Sedikit mencondongkan diri dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Temui aku saat istirahat nanti,Huang."

Tubuh anggunnya menegang sejenak. Desisan penuh kegugupan bercampur takut terdengar samar di telingaku. Aku kembali tersenyum setan sebelum mendudukan diriku kembali di kursi besi tepat di sebelah Hyukjae.

Memainkan pensil mekanik silver metalik milikku kemudian menatap Jong Dae yang masih ternganga di samping Zitao. Sedikit perasaan tidak suka menyelip di dadaku. Pemuda menyebalkan sok pintar dan selalu mendekati Zitao dan pemuda yang sangat ku benci nomor tiga setelah Lu Han dan Yi Fan.

"Jong Dae-ssi,urusan kalian telah selesai kan? Tidakkah kalian berniat kembali ketempat kalian?"

Keduanya tersentak. Dua detik kemudian Jong Dae menggenggam tangan Zitao untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Aku menggeram rendah sambil menatap buku fisika milikku datar.

"Cemburu?"

Aku diam. Tak membalas ucapan tak bermutu -yang sayangnya tepat sasaran- Hyukjae.

Dapat kudengar Hyukjae mendengus geli sebelum menepuk pundakku pelan. "Jika kau tak segera jujur padanya,kau pikir dua manusia saingan beratmu itu akan diam saja? Dan bagaimana dengan Junmyeon? Dia dan Lu Han,bisa jadi saingan beratmu selain Yi Fan."

Siapa yang menyukai apalagi cemburu pada Zitao?

Menggelikan!

**.**

**-Zitao's Side Story-**

**.**

Aku duduk di kursiku dengan Tuhan! Aku pasti benar-benar penjahat di masa lalu.

Aku meliriknya sekilas,yang ternyata juga tengah menatapku dengan senyum setan terpatri di wajah tampan-nya. Ini neraka.

Lu Han menepuk pelan bahuku sambil menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. "Kau harus sabar. Fighting."

Aku mendengus sebelum akhirnya tenggelam –atau pura-pura tenggelam – pada buku panduan fisika setebal dua ratus tujuh puluh delapan halaman.

Jong In berbisik pelan di telingaku,"Dia menatapmu terus,Tao-ie."

Aku menoleh mentap Jong In dengan pandangan nelangsa,"Bagaimana jika dia merencanakan hal buruk padaku?"

Jong In menganga sejenak. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menoyor pelan kepalaku. "Dasar panda negative."

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menirukan gaya bicaraku. Sejak kapan manusia ini berada di sini?. "Apa otakmu hanya berisikan hal-hal negative?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan dengusan kesal. "Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Bagaimana jika ia membalas dendam dengan melimpahkan seluruh tugas sialan yang di berikan minggu lalu padaku? Atau menjeratku dengan undang-undang berlapis?"

"Balas dendam macam apa itu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Setidaknya ia akan membalas dendam dengan hal yang lebih bermutu. Menjadikanmu pembantunya mungkin?"

Aku bergidik ngeri. Jong In menepuk bahuku,mengikuti hal yang tadi Lu Han lakukan padaku. "Jika dia balas dendam. Mungkin ia hanya akan menciummu balik."

"Benar. Kau tenang saja,Tao-ie." Baekhyun merangkulku yang masih terdiam.

Benar juga. Mungkin ia hanya akan menciumku. Bukan masalah besar.

Tapi,

Tunggu!

Apa tadi?

Menciumku?

Terkutuklah kau Kim Jong In dan Byun Baekhyun!

.

Bel istirahat telah berdering tujuh belas menit delapan detik yang lalu. Dan Zitao telah menghabiskan makan siangnya dua menit tujuh detik yang lalu. Aku meliriknya yang mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan anggun ke arahku. Apa dia sedang menggodaku?

Aku berdehem pelan kemudian –berpura-pura- memakan bekal makan siangku yang masih tinggal seperempat. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dan aku hanya mengunyah telur gulungku -dan kembali berpura-pura- tanpa minat mentapnya. Ia mencicit bagai burung merpati dan aku tak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Jadi aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan,Huang?"

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sambil menggeleng dengan tangan meremas pelan ujung blazer seragam-nya. Oh jangan ingatkan aku tentang bibir merah menggoda itu. Tolong pukul aku sekarang. Jika tidak,mungkin aku akan menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau begitu duduklah di sana dan biarkan aku menghabiskan makan siangku."

Dia duduk di depanku dengan anggun –ini yang terlihat di mataku-. Menatapku gugup dengan masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Malah membuatku gemas.

Dua menit kemudian ia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ada masalah?"

Ia menggeleng kemudian kembali mencicit pelan,"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku,Sehun-ssi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku meletakkan sumpitku lalu menutup bekal makan siangku yang masih tersisa sekitar tujuh sendok makan.

Ia menautkan alisnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Manurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika harga dirimu di jatuhkan di hadapan banyak orang dengan cara di cium oleh seorang pria saat pelajaran kosong. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Bibirnya berkedut tak suka. "Tunggu dulu,Sehun-ssi. Di sini yang menjatuhkan harga diri adalah aku. Kau pikir aku mau menciummu?" diam sejenak kemudian menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mencium bibirmu yang aku yakin telah di cicipi oleh lebih dari sepuluh orang. Dan aku yakin mereka rela menyerahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk bibir tak suci milikmu itu. Berapa banyak orang yang telah kau kotori dengan bibirmu itu,Huh?" Zitao mencibir.

"Dan salah satunya adalah kau,Zitao-ssi."

Dia menganga sejenak sebelum menatapku nyalang dengan kedua manic indahnya.

"Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mencicipi bibirku,Zitao-ssi. Dan karena kau telah menciumku,bukankah berarti bibirmu juga sudah tak suci? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa bibirku tak suci,ngomong-ngomong."

"Maksudku buk-"

"Maksudku kau juga sudah tak suci. Dan bagai mana jika kita membuatnya jauh lebih kotor?"

Aku memajukan tubuhku. Menarik tengkuknya hingga menyisakan dua centimeter antara bibir kami. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ia tak sempat memberontak. Dan dua detik kemudian ia membola saat bibirku beristirahat di bibir merah yang sejak tadi –menurutku- memang menggodaku.

Ia mengedipkan matanya sejenak,masih bingung dengan kejadian tak terduga hari ini. Aku tersenyum setan di balik ciuman ini.

Enam belas detik kemudian aku menyisakan jarak sekitar empat koma dua centimeter dengan bibirnya sembari berbisik,"Bagaimana jika kau membayar perbuatanmu dengan menjadi salah satu dari orang yang telah ku kotori bibirnya? jadilah pacarku."

Dan tak ada kesempatan bernafas untuk Barbie di hadapanku ini.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Apa ini?!**

**Apa yang telah saya buat?!**

**Gaje kah? Maafkan saya readers-nim. Saya tak tahu kenapa jadi aneh dan hancur begini. *garuk kepala*. Otak saya sedikit eror akhir-akhir ini.**

**Dan Next –**

**Adalah KrisTao FF yang akan saya post. *jiwa KTS bangkit***

**.**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk seluruh review kalian di FF sebelumnya. *cium satu-satu***

**.**

**Dan apakah kalian berniat untuk mereview FF yang jauh lebih gaje ini? *panda eyes***

**.**

**XOXO-adel**

**May,12****th**** 2014**

**.**

**Last,Mind to Review?**


End file.
